Ben Tennyson (Classic)/Gallery
Ben 10 Ben.png|Ben 10 Original Series - Ben Ben 10 AF Ben.png|Ben 10 Alien Force - Ben Ben_UltimateAlien.png|Ultimate Alien - Ben Future Ben.jpg|30 years old - Ben (alternate timestream) Ben 10,000 UA.png|36 years old- Ben Ben 10k.png|42 years old - Ben (alternate timestream) Ben 10,000 fighting.PNG 185px-YouTube - Ben 10 Ultimate Alien The Forge of Creation Part 1 flv snapshot 09 11 -2011 03 03 08 40 18-.jpg|16 year old Ben Ben-10-alien-force-e03-2.jpg|Ben, Gwen and Kevin Ben'stemkevingwen.JPG|Ben's team Ben 10 alien force.jpg Ben 10,000 Artiguana.png|Ben 10,000 about to turn in to Articguana Using Mana.png|Ben 10,000 using his Anodite powers Images-11.jpeg|Ben 10,000 as Humungousaur Ben 10,000 Heatblast.png Ben 10,000 Ultimate Humugasaur.png Clockwork.PNG Jetray holo.PNG Spidermonkey holo.PNG ULTBNT.PNG|Ultimate Ben activation XLR8 holo.PNG 20.jpg|"And now, Vilgax is gonna get a taste of Way Big!" Action pack 62.jpg Ben10AS Wpaper Ben 1024x786.jpg Ben 10 live.jpg Ben and the aliens from the original serious..jpg Fourarms4.gif|Four Arms Transformation Hug.png Sumo ben.jpg YoungBen.jpg 3055831.jpg 3143220.png|"You should always keep that locked." 800px-Shot01.png Alien.png Bascictrain.png Group discussion.png Ben-10-alien-force-the-game-psp-1.jpg Ben10UA.jpg Ben10UA wp 01 1680x1050.jpg Ben10movie2.jpg Ben 10 Alien Force 1.jpg Ben 10 Fuerza Alienigena Episodio 28 La venganza de Vilgax Parte 2 TVRip By Villi08 www clansupremo in 107 0001.jpg 800px-Shot01.png Ben 10k and Future Gwen.png Fourarms Gwen2.png BEN 10,000 Statue EP27-30.png Ben 10,000.png Ben10000pic.jpg Ben 10000 Ben 10k.png Prototipos de ben 10.000.png Julie with the remote.PNG Ben and Julie in fame.PNG 38512984435955495457.jpg Angry.jpg Ben Julie Hero time.PNG Ben and Julie.png Benjulie.png Their first kiss.PNG Benlie.jpg Eunice and Ben about to kiss.PNG Transmogrification of Eunice.PNG Bennifer.png Bennifer1.gif Capture8.JPG|"I'm your Number one fan!" Isad.JPG Kk.JPG 16 year old Ben meets 10 year old Ben.jpg 683px-Ultimatrix-1--1-.png Ultimatrix error.JPG|"Dumb, Lame, Weak, Guess this one's okay." Ben10d89348s8d834.jpg Aztak.jpg Ben10b89348s8d834.jpg 51 ZnLqRQTL. SL500 AA300 .jpg Ben-10-alien-force-doom-dimension-2.jpg Ben echo-echo.gif|Ben getting busted for sneaking out. BenLucyDance.png|Ben and Lucy dancing. Lucy.png|Ben with Lucy and Gwen. Rust Bucket Future.png|Ten year old Ben w/ older Gwen and Max. Ben 10 years old nano.png Fusionfall - Nano Ben10.jpg|Ben Nano ben toys.jpg|Ben Ten Toys ben10-logo.png 25336 376767683371 84917688371 3962206 10764 n.jpg 25336 376767688371 84917688371 3962207 3111390 n.jpg 4419318-1-.jpg Echo Echo but not Humongousaur.png|"Humongousaur can handle this." Goop but not Rath.png|"Yea...No." 16 and 36.png|"That's right Ben. I'm you. Only even more awesome." Height change.png|"And the whole fight, It was to lead us away from it." Not BenVicktor.png Family tennyson in 3d.PNG Bens in destroy all aliens.PNG|Ben in "Destroy all Aliens". Image.jpg|ben and original 10 aliens Ben-10-Alien-Force-Episode-8-What-Are-Little-Girls-Made-Of-.jpg Ben10 Clockwork.jpg|"That's right! I've got time-travel powers too!" Let The Games Begin.png Snack Break.PNG Ben surprised.png Ben original Omnitrix.png|"It's Hero time!" 185px-Ben_FusionFall_main.jpg Game_overview_ben10.png|In Fusion Fall FF_NewsImage_null_void.png BenFF.jpg ben tutorial.PNG ben tutorial2.PNG FFstatue Ben.PNG|Statue of Ben in Fusion Fall Let's get serious...sort of.PNG Crushed.PNG CARE1011011100011184 009 1280x720.jpg Green Eyes Ben.PNG Red Eyes Ben.PNG Ben 10 cartoon prototipos.jpg Prototipo_de_ben.jpg Coming Soon Trailers Pictures and News6.png Coming Soon Trailers Pictures and News7.png Coming Soon Trailers Pictures and News9.png Seriously-no-one-knows-you-600x294.jpg Ben 10 GR HU2.png Ben 10 GR HU1.png Ben 10 GR HU.png Ben Knigth.png Psyphonstage3.jpg Heroes-United-Ben-.jpg ben wearing rex's jacket.png|Ben wearing Rex's jacket CARE1011291100011530 032 1280x720.jpg CARE1011291100011530 016 1280x720.jpg CARE1011291100011530 028 1280x720.jpg|10 year old Ben in Generator Rex's art Ben10_Profile.png No-maybe-fourarms-600x291.jpg Screenshot2011-11-25at81848PM-1-.png Change.JPG Ben-2.JPG Ben y Rex despidiendose.PNG|Ben and Rex saying goodbye Images-133.jpeg Images-118.jpeg 185px-Generator-Rex-and-Ben-10-square-up.jpg 185px-Ben, Rex.... y Bobo.PNG Heroes-United-has-us-look-back-at-other-crossovers.jpg 185px-Ben Rex chaquetas invertidas.PNG Hand Error.png Bengwenkevinremember.png|Ben, Gwen and Kevin in A Knight to Remember. Vlcsnap-2011-12-01-10h21m24s175.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-01-10h21m20s137.png Scan11.jpg That-alien-form-looks-different.jpg|Ben preparing to transform into Shocksquatch. Ben2.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tennyson Family Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Ultimatrix Wielders Category:DNA Force Members Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Plumbers Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers Category:Ben's Team Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Anodites Without Spark Category:Anodites Category:Male Aliens Category:Live-Action Movies Characters Category:Former Elf Category:Character Galleries